James Adams: Fullmetal Alchemist
by OurLordDisco
Summary: James is sent on a mission to Amestris to find out about alchemy and the Amestran military. But, the only way he can do that is with the military's trust. Boy, how does a small blonde boy gain the trust of Amestrans...? By being Edward Elric, of course!


_***CLASSIFIED***_

_MISSION BRIEFING:_

_FOR JAMES ADAMS, LAUREN ADAMS AND KYLE BLUEMAN_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG. __ANY__ ATTEMPT TO REMOVE FROM THE MISSION PREPARATIONS BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM_

_DO __NOT__ COPY OR MAKE NOTES_

_AMESTRIS_

_Amestris is a small country that separated from Pakistan two years ago. Though most countries in this situation are almost always reliant on the country of their origin for economy, Amestris has cut off all ties to Pakistan, along with every other country, becoming entirely self reliant. Little is known about Amestris, due to their military and their leader, Fuhrer King Bradley refusing to allow entry, but it has been discovered that the country has a very high level of technological and scientific understanding in the world. This is derived from the form of artificial limbs, called Automail, built only in the country. They are made of metal and are very strong, often coming equipped with weaponry. The most amazing thing about this country, though, is alchemy. Alchemy, in our culture, is an ancient form science from which chemistry was derived. However, in Amestris, Alchemy seems to be science short on magic. Alchemists have the ability to do practically anything in the range of fighting, labour and medicine (this does not include human resurrection). All Alchemists in the military undergo a series of strenuous tests, meaning that not only are Alchemists the strongest people in the world, but the Amestran military is made up of the strongest of them. This is a major problem for the rest of the world. The Amestran military is unpredictable and unco-operative, and there is no way of knowing when they may decide that they want to expand their land, a scenario in which we would all be helpless._

_EDWARD ELRIC_

_In an effort to find out more about Amestris, MI5 sent in three senior intelligence agents to unearth what they could. Edward Elric, known as the Fullmetal Alchemist to most, was found unconscious along an alleyway, directly below a splattered blood mark on a wall. In his hand was a silver pocketwatch, which is a symbol of a military Alchemist, so he was captured and brought back to England. There was not much success gained from interrogation. Edward has a younger brother named Alphonse Elric, and both were involved in an accident at a young age, causing Edward to lose his right arm and left leg and Alphonse to lose his whole body, becoming a soul inside metal armour. Alphonse was also captured a few weeks later. Edward also mentioned the name 'Mustang', though no information on Mustang could be found from him. It is believed that 'Mustang' is state Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang, who works in central Amestris and is often coined as Edward's minder or mentor._

_MISSION REQUEST:_

_If we are able to have any shot at beating Amestris were our two countries to go to war, or were to go to war with an allied country, we must know as much about the mysterious nation as possible. The agent involved in this mission will have to 'play' Edward Elric. Dress like him, act like him, speak like him and look like him. Much like in other missions in which an agent must take on the role of a fictitious character made up by the mission controllers, except in this situation it is much more important to get this right. Mission controllers are to only allow agents of similar attributes to the attached file on Edward Elric consider this mission._

_PRIMARY OBJECTIVE:_

_The agent must, in his guise as Edward Elric, find out as much as he can on the subject of Amestris and Amestran politics, history, environment and economics. Information on Alchemy is also requested. _

_NOTE: THE CHERUB ETHNICS COMMITTEE UNANIMOUSLY ACCEPTED THIS MISSION BRIEFING, ON CONDITION THAT ALL AGENTS UNDERSTAND THE FOLLOWING:_

_(1) This mission has been classified HIGH RISK. The hostility of the Amestrans is unknown and any agents who are involved in this mission must express extreme caution around the locals and military. _

_(2) Agents are likely to be confronted with graphic situations involving unknown powers and gory deaths. Squeamish agents may not want to be involved with this mission._

[x]

James Robert Anthony Adams looked up from the mission briefing to mission controller Zara Asker with raised eyebrows. "Ok, I know they've done some pretty crazy stuff in CHERUB over the years but... do they seriously think the guys over in Amestris are so stupid as to forget the appearance of one of their top soldiers who has been missing for a month, and believe that some English kid who looks kind of similar is the real one?"

"James, you're more than just 'kind of similar'. You're practically identical," said Zara, pushing a glossy picture across the desk. And, indeed, they were. Staring up at James was a version of himself with longer hair and light brown eyes. They're face shape, hair shade, build... it was like looking into a mirror. A distorted mirror in an alternate universe, but a mirror all the same.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, wow. And Lauren is able to accompany you on this mission. Ed has a friend from his home town named Winry, that can be Lauren's part. We'll give you some time to grow your hair out, get his personality down. special contacts are being made as we speak. It's really not much different to any other mission."

"But how can you explain away my absence of a brother, Automail and alchemy?"

"You got terribly sick after the night in the rain, and you had to be moved to a hospital in Risembool for a few months. In that time, Alphonse went away to train with your teacher, and the illness has left you too weak to do alchemy for a while. We'll provide you with an alternative to Automail." Zara grinned. They really had thought of everything. "Do you not want to go on this mission, James?"

"Oh no, of course I do!" He said quickly, "Don't get me wrong, it'll be an experience. But hell, this will probably be the most dangerous mission I've been on and the most dangerous mission I'll ever be on. When I'm finished I expect a black T-shirt and a badge." Zara shook her head and laughed.

"You accept then, James?"

"Yes." James Adams, Fullmetal Alchemist. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

**A/N: Ok, all this time-space-wibbly-wobbly-heta-oni shit is probably confusing, so let me explain. 1- This is set between Maximum Security and Man vs. Beast. Except in this, James is only 12 (no way he could be Ed's height otherwise). All the relationships and that are the same, James is just younger. 2- The finding of Ed is at the end of episode 7 'Night of the Chimera's Cry', except here, Roy Mustang is a shitty officer who decided to leave the prodigy kid in the street when there are now two murderers on the loose. 3- This can NEVER be an Ed/Winry fic because if James is Ed and Lauren is Winry, that's incest and that's just too weird. I HOPE that's everything covered. Oh, and Kerry Chang shall be fleetingly mentioned, if at all, because I'm not a big fan of her, so I'm just going to ignore the fact that she exists. Cool, cool. Ok, not all covered. You guys probably noticed Kyle's name there too. Yes, Kyle will be coming. Not exactly sure how to get him involved, but I know I will, because Kyle is awesome.**


End file.
